


keep me in your heart

by liebstes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Starbucks, background Catra/Adora, background Perfuma/Scorpia - Freeform, only rated Teen because mermista had to say fuck, sea hawk is trans bc i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebstes/pseuds/liebstes
Summary: “Yes! Well, let’s see,” as if he didn’t have time to decide while standing in line for 10 minutes. Whatever. “Could I please have a grande vanilla latte? With oat milk?” he asked.For some reason, this made Mermista smile (but barely, ok, shut up). She did not expect this hyper frat-looking guy to order a sweet drink,with a milk alternative.Anyone who ordered oat milk was after her own heart, but she almost stopped when he pulled out a reusable cup.Okayyyy, maybe he’s not that lame.------------------Starbucks AU with barista Mermista!
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	keep me in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, so please excuse any mistakes/if characters are OOC. i took a lot of inspiration from HearJessRoar and erce3, both wonderful authors on here who have put out some great sea hawk/mermista! check them out if you haven't! i would absolutely love it if you left a comment or kudos, so i can get some feedback, thanks!! :-))

Mermista was _literally_ going to die. She had 30 minutes left of her shift and there was a line out the door, with only Perfuma to help her. Why everyone in town decided they all needed Starbucks at exactly the same time, she did not know. What she did know, is that if she had to make one more caramel frappucino she was going to lose it. 

“Can you take the register? I have a lot of tea orders and I just need to make sure they’re done right!” Perfuma asked. Mermista hadn’t been working here long enough to learn why Perfuma was so specific about tea, but she agreed anyway. Just as she made her way to the register she heard a low, sort of drawling voice say, “Well… hello there!”. The first thing she noticed was that the man had the worst outfit she had possibly seen it her life. Ever. He was wearing bright pink salmon shorts with a black and blue striped T-shirt, with a red bandana around his neck. Uh, what.

“Hi. What can I get you?” Mermista more stated rather than asked, trying to ignore the way he was smiling at her. _I’ve had enough men be creepy to me while working, please don’t be lame._

“Yes! Well, let’s see,” as if he didn’t have time to decide while standing in line for 10 minutes. Whatever. “Could I please have a grande vanilla latte? With oat milk?” he asked. 

For some reason, this made Mermista smile (but barely, ok, shut up). She did not expect this hyper frat-looking guy to order a sweet drink, _with a milk alternative._ Anyone who ordered oat milk was after her own heart, but she almost stopped when he pulled out a reusable cup. _Okayyyy, maybe he’s not that lame._ Even though the long line was possible the lamest thing in existence, his order surprised her enough that she gave him a discount. But without telling him, of course. 

“That’ll be 3.45,” Mermista said while printing out the order to give to Perfuma. 

“Umm… shouldn’t it be 5.45?” the guy asked. Oh my _god_ , of course, he knows exactly how much it costs. He’s back to being lame. Mermista blushed but tried to hide it with a straight face, and replied, “Listen, it’s 3.45 today, ok? Would you like anything else?” The guy stared at her a bit longer, which allowed Mermista to really take in his face, with his stupid handlebar mustache and slightly less stupid tossed hair. “No thank you! And might I say, you have the most beautiful eyes!” He said, with his previous bravo back in action. 

Mermista had only had customers ask for her phone number before, or crude questions, never a compliment like this. Was this guy messing with her? She looked at his face for any form of insincerity but he stared back with a smile. “Okayyyyyy, uh, thanks I guess,” Mermista half-muttered before taking his cup and acknowledging the next customer. The man gave her a big thumbs up and a wink before leaving. _What the hell was that?_

She continued taking orders until Scorpia showed up to replace her, but Mermista stayed an extra ten minutes to deal with the rush because she wasn’t a _total _asshole, ok? Besides, she wanted to make her own coffee before leaving. It may be shit compared to others, but at least it was free. And sure, she had had plenty of weird customer interactions before, like way too many, but for some reason, the salmon short wearing guy stuck in her head. The guy obviously came in often if he knew the exact price, but she had never seen him before. And she is positive she would remember his outfit decisions.__

____

____

**Mermista** to _the grind never stops (haha get it)_ group chat: does anyone wanna take my afternoon shift tomorrow and ill take ur morning?  
**Adora:** oh did something come up? bow will prob trade w u  
**Mermista:** nah id just rather work the morn shift  
**Glimmer:** oh my god, mermista voluntarily working at 7 am? are u ok?????  
**Adora:** i am concerned should i call 911  
**Mermista:** ugh don’t be lame i have my reasons ok  
**Bow:** yeah ill switch w u tmrrw!  
**Mermista:** thx i owe u

____

Was it stupid switching shifts in an attempt to spot a guy she didn’t even know and only saw once? Maybe. Ok fine, it was. But whatever. She just had to see if his disastrous outfit was a one time deal or if he actually dresses like that. Yeah. That’s the reason. And Mermista did _not_ think about handlebar mustaches while doing her organic chem homework, ok? Seriously. She did not.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In hindsight, volunteering to wake up at 6:20 am for the second day in the row was like, not her best idea. As she fought with her alarm, Mermista considered death. Maybe she could get someone to cover for her last minute. Maybe she could slip back into her blanket cocoon and literally never leave ever again. But the promise of oat milk coffee and a croissant was enough for her to keep her eyes open, barely. As she got ready and put on some gold eyeliner (for no specific reason, ok) and grabbed her thermos, she checked the schedule to see who she was working with. Catra. Fuuuuuck. It’s not like they didn’t get along, but Mermistas’ habit of being straight-faced and blunt mixed with Catras’ sarcasm was like, not a good combo. Luckily Glimmer was coming in at 11, so it wasn’t gonna be totally lame. 

____

Catra had opened so most of the stuff was already done, but Mermista put the umbrellas up outside and picked up some trash on her way in. “Hey,” she said to Catra who replied with, “Oh, hi”. Yeah. This wasn’t gonna be fun. 

____

If Catra thought it was weird that Mermista was hogging the register she didn’t say anything, luckily. Mermista would rather die than explain. But Catra spent enough time talking about Adora, who she had recently started dating, so Mermista was able to space out and just take orders. As it neared to 10 am, Mermista was on her second coffee and only regretted this plan, like, a little. At least her afternoon would be free now. As she was restocking the bagels, she distantly heard Catra ask, “Hi, what can I get for you?”, and then distinctly heard a “Hello! How are you!”. Her head whipped around, and yes. It was the fashion monstrosity. 

____

“Oh! Catra, I got this one, you can finish those drinks,” Mermista said with only a little bit of panic in her voice that was definitely not noticeable, like at all. Catra gave her a look but slipped away without a word. As she approached the register she realized the guys’ smile got bigger, which was sooo lame. “Hello, ray of sunshine! How are you!” the guy said, and Mermista practically heard the 20 exclamation marks. “Uhhh, hi. I’m fine. What can I get started for you?” Mermista replied, quickly realizing she did not have a plan. She didn’t really expect him to actually show up. But like, whatever. She’ll wing it. 

____

“Oh, it would please me greatly to have a grande vanilla latte with oat milk! And here, I brought a cup,” he said as he practically shoved it into her hands. She saw him bounce on his heels and finally noticed his clothes. Oh. My. God. She was literally going to have a heart attack and die. He was wearing a white T-shirt that said ARSONIST in big red letters, and neon green shorts. Holy shit. “Sure, but only if you promise not to start a fire, Mr. Arsonist,” Mermista said without thinking, and where the fuck did that come from? What? Mr. Arsonist? God, she was so lame. 

____

Mr. Arsonist blinked at her, as if not realizing what she meant. She looked at his shirt again and his eyes followed, and then laughed possibly the loudest laugh she has ever heard. Holy shit. “Ahahaha! That was a mighty fine jest! But I assure you, no fires shall be started here,” he said with a smile, “Oh, and please refrain from calling me Mr. Arsonist. I do not think that is a fitting name for an adventurer! My name is Sea Hawk,” he said with a wink. A wink. Who winks this much? “Ok, one grande vanilla latte with oat milk in a personal cup for Sea Hawk,” she hesitated before adding, “That’ll be 3.45”. 

____

She saw him about to argue the price _again,_ and raised her eyebrows and hit him with her shutdown look. Sea Hawk quickly closed his mouth. As he handed her a five-dollar bill, he caught her off guard when saying, “I must say, you do look rather spectacular today! Your makeup compliments you perfectly!” How a guy who can barely dress came up with that, she did not know. What Mermista did know was that she was NOT blushing okay? She wasn’t. Seriously. 

____

“Oh, uh, thanks. But you know you don’t have to compliment me to get the discount,” she replied, just realizing he was probably saying that as a way to save some cash. Ugh, this was lame. She was so stupid. Sea Hawks’ mouth dropped open and stumbled over his words saying, “What? I wasn’t- do you think that- I wasn’t! I simply could not witness your beauty and not comment! Even your name, Mermista, one of the most beautiful I have heard!” Ok, _what?_ How did this guy know her name? Was he stalking her? Was he- oh. She wears a nametag. Never mind. 

____

Mermistas’ brain was short-circuiting. Ugh, this was so lame. She was so embarrassed. “Oh. Ok. Just ignore what I said then. Sorry,” she rambled, taking his cup and starting on the drink since he was the last customer in line. Her brain shut down as she pulled the shots and steamed the milk, but hesitated before handing the drink over. She ran quickly over to the display case and pulled out a cake pop. Birthday flavor. The best one. 

____

“Here, and uh, this one is on the house,” she said hurriedly, handing both objects to Sea Hawk. “Oh my! You are as gracious as you are beautiful! I thank you Mermista, I hope I shall see you again soon!” Sea Hawk replied, almost vibrating with energy. “Ugh, whatever. Don’t be lame. Have a good one,” she said as she rolled her eyes, but meant it sincerely. He gave a frantic wave as he walked out the door, only to have Catra come up behind her, saying, “Soooo… that was a totally normal customer interaction and not weird at all.”

____

Mermista groaned and went to clean the bathroom.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

____

**Bow** to _espresso yourself (hahaha)_ group chat: so are we gnna talk about how mermista keeps switching shifts just to see a specific customer? its so cute!!  
**Mermista:** orrrrr we can talk about how u keep changing the gc name to worse and worse puns  
**Adora:** no lets talk about mermista  
**Frosta:** yeah agreed!!  
**Perfuma:** ooh!! are we talking about mermistas crush!!!  
**Mermista:** u cant bc i dont even have one ok  
**Catra:** i can confirm that she does have a crush on him  
**Mermista:** ur lame and a traitor  
**Catra:** >:-)  
**Scorpia:** ive seen him a few times!!! hes really nice!!!!  
**Glimmer:** smh mermista when are u gonna introduce us to him  
**Mermista:** i will quit u guys im not even joking  
**Adora:** nah u love us too much ;)  
**Mermista:** ugh barely 

____

If Mermista started consistently working morning shifts, no one really noticed or said anything. Ugh, she wishes that were true, her coworkers were being soooo lame making jokes all the time, but she doesn’t really care. Sea Hawk comes in nearly every day and orders the same drink and spends time chatting with her if they’re not like, super busy. Most of her coworkers have met him and decide he’s the perfect recipient to tell embarrassing stories about Mermista to. Because her life is like, cursed. Of course, the guy she maybe kinda likes now knows that one time she forgot to put the lid on the blender and got frappuccino like, _all over_ herself. Sea Hawk hasn’t made any jokes at her expensive, because he’s so extremely frustratingly nice, but still. It doesn’t make her feel any better. Adora told her that the one time he came in while Mermista was out sick, he just ordered a croissant and lamented that ‘no one makes as good of lattes as the dear, wonderful Mermista’, which like, makes no sense, but still makes her feel warm.

____

She’s learned that Sea Hawk goes to the same university as her, is studying English & Literature, he fucking depends on coffee for everything, he’s saving up for a boat, and his outfit decisions are still yet to be explained. Sea Hawk has (excitedly) learned that Mermista is studying Marine Biology, is a year younger than him, carries out a reusable cup and utensils _everywhere_ and that her favorite cake pop is birthday and her favorite bagel is everything. She sighs less and less every shift she sees him, but still calls him lame all the time, because he is, ok? But like a cute lame. Maybe. 

____

“I’m just saying, Jurassic Park movies do the actual history of dinosaurs fuckin’ dirty, but they’re such good movies to watch when you want something trashy. Like, sometimes I just need some Bryce Howard, y’know?” Mermistra drawled while making Sea Hawk’s latte.  
“I completely agree! I uh… am tempted to ask you if you would like to see the new one with me, it just came in theatres, but I understand if you -” Sea Hawk was quickly cut off by Mermista quietly saying, “Yeah, I’ll see it with you,” before looking away.  
“Oh! How happy you have made me! I could write a sonnet right now about how -”, Mermista interrupted saying, “Oh god please don’t”.  
“As you wish! I hope you are excited as I am! Here, this is my number, let us converse and discuss details later, yes? It’s a date!” Sea Hawk half-yelled before giving a wave and walking out quickly.  
A date. Hm. Mermista decided this was one of the less lame date ideas. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

____

Mermista groaned. Life was out to get her. Of course, the one day she’s scheduled the closing shift is the day Sea Hawk and her planned to see the movie. 

____

**Mermista** to _i wanna hear your coffee talk (im sorry)_ group chat: hey can anyone cover my shift tmrrw??? i didnt realize i was scheduled  
**Perfuma:** sorry, but scorpia and i have a date night tmrrw :-(  
**Mermista:** dw  
**Catra:** i have a night class :-/ maybe frosta could tho  
**Frosta:** yeah i can! can u take my tuesday shift then?  
**Mermista:** yeah that works, tysm  
**Frosta:** no problem!! got a hot date ;-)) ?  
**Catra:** more like a horribly-dressed one  
**Bow:** OHHHH ROASTEDDDD  
**Glimmer:** get him!!!!  
**Adora:** the funeral for sea hawks dignity will be held tmrrw please dress appropriately and bring snacks  
**Mermista:** brb blocking all of u 

____

If Mermista facetimed Glimmer and Bow to help decide her outfit, that was no one’s business. She just couldn’t decide if she liked her blue or white tank better. But she had settled on some black ripped jeans that did her hips _wonders,_ the white tank, and a blue cardigan. Gold eyeliner was a must, and she even strangled her hair into a decent-looking braid. Oh god, was she overdoing this? What if Sea Hawk wasn’t serious when he said it was a date? She cursed herself for getting ready too early because now she was just sitting in misery and doubt and she was going to _die._ Luckily, Sea Hawk was also early and showed up to her apartment 10 minutes ahead of schedule. 

____

As she opened the door to say a casual _‘Hey’_ , Sea Hawks’ mouth fell open. And he stood there. For like, twenty seconds. “Oh my god you have to stop doing that or I’m going back inside,” Mermista said quickly while rolling her eyes. Sea Hawks’ trap instantly shut and was replaced with a large grin, “Why, my lovely Mermista, I was simply entranced by your beauty! I fear I may never get accustomed to it, for you seem to always leave me speechless!”. 

____

Mermista blushed just like, a tiny bit, and started to close the door behind her. “Thanks, I guess. You don’t look bad either,” she said, actually not lying this time. He was wearing a maroon fisherman’s sweater with blue jeans, so he definitely had someone help him. That thought made her grin. “Alright, I’m ready to see some people get eaten by dinosaurs,” she said, casually taking his hand and leading him out the building. 

____

____

As they walked out of the theatre together, ( _hand in hand,_ Mermistas’ brain supplied) Sea Hawk stated he simply had too much to say about the movie, and that they should go to the boba place next door and discuss. If Mermista had any disagreement, she didn’t voice it. 

____

____

“What they can do with CGI now, is like, insane,” Mermista said, pausing to take a sip of her boba, “I’m just scared they will start relying on that rather than talent and makeup and stuff,”.  
Sea Hawk took a serious sip of his drink as he contemplated that, and replied, “Yes, I agree! Though it is fascinating to see what they can do with technology now compared with the original movie. I don’t think we’d get barely the same amount of bad guys getting eaten, though,” he said, somewhat, mournfully? Whatever. Mermista nodded her head in agreement and they both sit in a comfortable silence drinking their teas. 

____

As they finished and drove back to Mermistas’ apartment, Mermista realized that she had actually had _fun._ Like, she didn’t sigh once and didn’t call anything lame. This was probably a new record for her. She had learned more about what Sea Hawk and done to earn the ARSONIST shirt from a friend, what growing up being trans was like, and that he was possibly the best listener she knew, which was a surprise. She was… sad. That the night was over. 

____

As they approached her door, Mermista turned to him and candidly said, “Look, I actually had a really nice time. You’re not as lame as I thought. So… I’d like to do this again”. Sea Hawk looked like she had just handed him 10 puppies. He looked around before asking, “Would it… would it be too forward if I asked for a kiss goodnight? I had a lovely time as well!” with less of his usual bravado but still sincere. She replied by leaning him and pressing her lips against his, just for a few seconds. They pulled away and both smiled. “Yeah, I think I’d be down for like, a second date,” Mermista said, grinning. 

____

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

____

**Mermista** to _cool story, brew (HAHAHA)_ group chat: btw sea hawk and i are like. a thing now. just saying cus i know he’ll mention it if u sees u guys  
**Bow:** yeah thatssss why ur telling us hehe  
**Perfuma:** aw im so happy for you mermista!!! you deserve it!!!!  
**Glimmer:** awwww  
**Catra:** omg finally  
**Adora:** time to give the shovel talk >:-)))  
**Frosta:** i think u owe me indefinitely since we switched shifts for ur first date  
**Mermista:** dont push it

____


End file.
